


Slowly Coming Undone

by arobynsung



Category: Castle
Genre: Character of Color, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Javier bit his lip and swallowed back a moan, Kevin took it as a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have a thing for how sharp Esposito looks standing next to Ryan with his easy smile and bad taste in ties.

When Javier bit his lip and swallowed back a moan, Kevin took it as a challenge. He slid his hands slowly up the other man's muscled thighs, not wasting the opportunity to scratch lightly as he went, smiling slightly when the other man gasped.

It wasn't nearly enough.  
He wanted Javier _undone._

It had been something of a silent kink for him. Detective Javier Esposito with his logic, his sharp suits- tie always knotted right up to the collar...it drove Kevin crazy. He could hardly keep his mind on target during interrogations, not when he had to sit next to his partner, watching him lean back in his seat, a tight fit figure of control, effortlessly wearing out whatever perp they were squeezing information from.

So he'd invited Javier over for their usual Madden playdate, a casual smile on his face all the while hoping the gleam in his eyes wouldn't betray too much anticipation. The game controllers had been abandoned within the hour. Kevin had made sure of it.

  
He moved his mouth over Javier's cock, hovering for a few seconds, breathing on the head, letting the moment ride out and push Javier even further, smirking as the other man dug his nails in to the red couch.

Javier squealed as if tortured, something he'd later deny, when Kevin's tongue flickered out, tasting him with the lightest of touches before swallowing him down in one quick movement. Kevin's tempted to shout in victory when Javier curses loudly and grabs at Kevin's hair, hips desperately thrusting up, but Kevin's mouth is otherwise occupied so he moans into the other man's cock and continues his systematic dismantling of the honorable detective.


End file.
